Mi vestido azul
by FSGVS
Summary: One-Shot, para San Valentin de Videl y Gohan, y un poco de Pan.


Todo comenzó un lunes, había llegado tarde a la preparatoria, todavía me cuesta usar mi nueva ropa que me compre, una manga larga color amarillo, una falda blanca, unas zapatillas y por ultimo mi cabello corto, aclaro que no lo compre para impresionar a los chicos, bueno solo a uno, desde que descubrí su secreto, me había enamorado de él, bueno, llegue a clases, tuve que inventarme una excusa para pedirle permiso al profesor.

El me miro un rato, dudando en creerme o no '' Bueno señorita Satan, puede sentarse en su asiento '' Yo sonreí, se lo había creído, subí las escaleras y me senté a lado del joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, esa mirada inocente que tanto me enamora.

'' ¿Qué paso Videl? '' Me había susurrado, y sacado de mis pensamientos.

'' ¿Uh? '' Conteste como si no hubiera pasado nada.

'' Como que ´´uh´´ Porque no me avisaste para que vayamos '' aumento su tono de voz '' ¿Acaso ya no somos un grupo? '' recién me di cuenta que lo había dicho por lo del Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2, yo no le había contestado, cambie mi vista hacia la pizarra.

'' Quería hacerlo sola, estaba fácil '' Otra vez seguí con mi mentira, creo que no tuve que mentir, tuve que explicarle que solo era una excusa, pero bueno... Él no me lo creyó.

'' ¡Videl! '' Había gritado como en susurro, eso hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, yo no fui la única que lo había escuchado, algunos compañeros alrededor de nosotros, nos miraron, pero lo bueno que el profesor todavía estaba de espalda mirando la pizarra. Agache mi cabeza, tenía miedo y vergüenza a la vez. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Gohan en ese tono de voz, y peor conmigo, lo que no entendía fue ¿porque me grito? Él sabe muy bien, que se cuidarme, también soy fuerte, estos últimos días estuve yendo a la casa de Gohan, para que me entrene, él me había dicho que aumente mi fuerza y mi agilidad, eso me alegro ¿pero ahora? ¿Me cree débil? Solo doy un suspiro al aire.

Ya toco campana, ósea hora de descanso, Salí normalmente como cada día, a la azotea, estaba aburrida, Gohan me había gritado, creo que estaba molesto, yo creo que no me dirá ninguna palabra hasta la próxima semana, o hasta que yo me disculpe. O puede ser lo contrario, Gohan no están malo, puede ser que hoy se disculpe conmigo, pero enserio no sé porque me grito, es como si no tuviera confianza en mí...

Pase toda la hora de descanso sola, pensé que Gohan me buscaría, pero me equivoque, baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la siguiente clase, ya que había tocado el timbre. Pero me llevo una sorpresa ¿Gohan hablando con Angela? Yo había pensado que el odiaba a Angela, porque ella le hizo tener una cita con él a la fuerza, ya que ella supuestamente sabia su secreto del Gran Saiyaman. Eso sí me hizo bajar mucho más el ánimo, desde que Ireza y Sharpert, se salieron de la preparatoria, me siento sola, siempre paro con Gohan y su familia, pero en la escuela siempre hablaba o hacia algo con Gohan alado. Baje la mirada, no quería que me viera en ese estado, él estaba riendo con Angela, camine hacia la puerta de la clase que nos toca, pase por delante de Gohan, y el solo seguía riendo con Angela, con esa sonrisa que solo me pertenecía, ni siquiera me miro. Me subí a mi asiento, creo que en ese momento quisiera que no me tocase junto con Gohan.

Entro el profesor y luego los otros alumnos también, Gohan se sentó a mi lado, no me miro ni nada, como si no existiera, yo solo podía bajar la cabeza o ponerla en la mesa. Solo quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla.

Me sorprendí, no había llegado el profesor, solo una profesora, y al parecer estaba muy feliz por su sonrisa y como caminaba hacia nosotros.

'' ¿Adivinen qué? '' Exclamo felizmente, eso me levanto el ánimo, era gracioso.

'' ¿Qué? '' Dijimos al mismo tiempo toda la clase, como si fuéramos niños pequeños.

'' Como mañana será San Valentín '' Me había olvidado completamente, que mañana era San Valentín '' Mañana haremos un baile, para festejarlo '' Eso me alegro, que bien, todos los chicos y más bien las chicas gritaron feliz, yo solo pude sonreír para mí misma. '' Bueno, si quieren, busquen su parejas, en este momento '' Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse al chico o chica y pedirle si quieren ir mañana con ellas.

Yo mire hacia mi lado, ya que Gohan se encontraba ahí, pero... Cuando mire, él estaba en el asiento de Angela. Él estaba lejos de mí, todavía seguía riendo con Angela, al parecer creo, que ya le pidió si es que le acompaña al baile, ya que Angela asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con sus amigas las porristas. Ya no queda más nada, porque sin él, ya no hay una razón por la cual vaya al baile. Baje la mirada, escondí mi rostro en mi brazos, mientras estas estaban en la mesa... Solo podía pensar, porque no existen las hadas, siempre eh pedido un deseo, ni príncipes, ni sueños, porque al parecer todo eso era mentira, que me contaban desde niña. La verdad que ya no hay razón por la cual ir a ese baile, iría con Ireza si es que ella estuviera presente, o por lo menos con Sharpert, pero ninguno están. En este momento que me siento triste sé que llegaras a buscarme, con un ramo de rosa entre tus manos y esa sonrisa que me hace feliz, como en los sueños que pienso. Miro de vuelta hacia a ti, todavía hablando con Angela, tu seguirás allí, yo seguiré en mi asiento y seguiré soñando, en que en un minuto vendrás a mí, para pedirme ir al baile, y yo tendré la oportunidad al final te robare un beso mientras tanto ¿Sera que me atrevo a ir donde tú y Angela? Qué tal si todavía no se lo dijo, pero ¿aceptara mi invitación?

Me levanto doy un paso hacia donde esta Gohan, y de repente, veo nuevamente que se ríen, el me mira con sus ojos cerrados mientras veo como de su boca sale una risa, y veo que Angela está feliz. ¿Sera que soy una molestia si voy hacia ellos? Nuevamente me quedo muda y me siento, lo sigo mirando, me encanta esa mirada que tiene, pero me entristece que Angela solo lo pueda ver perfectamente.

Me siento tan enojada y triste a la vez, quisiera llorar, o estoy a punto de llorar, cuando de repente, siento algo en mi hombro. Miro hacia atrás y veo a un joven de cabello café, y que lleva unos lentes.

'' Hola '' Me saluda, yo se exactamente que quiere. Solo le muestro una sonrisa.

'' Hola '' contesto, el igualmente saco una sonrisa.

'' Oye, te quería decir algo '' Podía notar en su voz que esta totalmente nervioso.

'' Si, dime '' Claro que yo aceptaría su invitación, con tal de no ir sola.

'' Desde que te conocí, me eh enamorado de ti '' Wow, eso si no me espere '' Y por eso quería decirte, si es que quisieras ir conmigo al baile '' Me sonroje, no sé porque, pero lo hice.

'' Claro '' Él se movió un rato, se quedó quieto y luego me dio un beso en mi cabeza, para luego escapar. Que tierno, eso fue lo que pensaba, nuevamente me sentí bien y me distraje dibujando cualquier cosa en la última hoja de mi cuaderno.

Toco el timbre de salida, yo subí a la azotea y Salí volando, no me despedí de Gohan, este día casi no hablamos, al parecer no hablamos nada. Llegando a mi casa salude a mi padre, quien este estaba empacando para salir nuevamente a unas de sus salidas gracias a disque salvar la tierra, pero me sorprendí cuando dijo que llevaría a Boo, diciendo que él es unos de lo que él estaba entrenando.

Yo le conté sobre el baile, el solo me dio suerte, y se marchó, me despedí de Boo, quien este podía sentir mi Ki, y me dijo que tenía que animarme, comiendo dulces, yo me reí, y luego se fueron, me quedaría sola casi una semana, eso no era nada, algunas veces el salía mucho más tiempo.

Subí a mi cuarto, y comenzó a revolcar mis ropas para ver que me pondría. Cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana, pensé que sería Gohan, pero me equivoque... Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana, pensé que tal vez, mañana sería lo mismo, Gohan, no me hablaría, no creo que cambie mañana, lo único que sé es que mañana el sol volverá, para mí. Eso espero.

Por fin encontré lo que necesitaba, un hermoso vestido azul, que me llegaba hasta mis rodillas y tenía un escote muy lindo, me lo probé, y luego me lo saque, lo guarde en un cajón, con algunos aros, aunque posiblemente no lo use.

Ya había dejado de llover hacia algunas horas, ya era de noche, la luna brillaba más de lo normal. Di un suspiro y me caí dormida a mi cama.

Había despertado, muy temprano, abrí nuevamente el cajón y ahí estaba mi vestido, me tire un baño, me seque el cabello, comencé a ponerme ropa interior y luego me coloque mi vestido azul, pensé en amararme el pelo, pero todavía no había crecido mucho, como extrañaba mi cabello largo, dejare mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento, me puse perfume, me mire al espejo un rato, pensé en pintarme, pero no me voy a pintar, yo sé que a alguien le gustó mucho cuando estoy natural, mire de nuevo que hora era, y todavía faltaba 30 minutos, eso no me importaba, tenía que llegar puntual, pero primero comería algo de comida para bajar mis nervios.

Salí de mi casa, con el traje de la Gran Saiyaman 2, no quería ensuciar mi vestido azul, descendí en la azotea y apreté el botón para que aparezca mi vestido, baje las escaleras, no me había puesto tacos tan alto, así que podía correr tranquilamente, baje las escaleras en paso rápido, todavía faltaba 5 minutos para que comience las clases, al entrar a mi salón, encontré a puros chicos y chicas acomodando lo que faltaba, para el baile, yo comencé a ayudar, pero no había visto al joven que me invito.

Ya comenzó el baile, todos sacaron a pasar a sus parejas, yo me quede en una esquina sentada en la silla, mirando cada vez la hora, al parecer no tenía que llegar tan puntual, pero no quería perder más tiempo, cada segundo que se tarda me lastima mi corazón, pienso que me dejo ¿Sera que porque me puse mi vestido azul? ¿Acaso no le gusto? En esta esquina todavía lo espero, el aire se está esfumando, miro en las ventanas, puede ser que él se estuviera asomando en cualquiera.

Pero no vino nunca, no llego y mi vestido azul se me arrugo y sentada en esta esquina, siento que se me parte el corazón, pero no vino, me dejo sola y yo jamás sabré lo que paso ¿Acaso solo quería hacerme sufrir? Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, me fui llorando despacio, dejando mi felicidad en esa esquina, me dirijo hacia la puerta para salirme de esta fiesta, siento a alguien seguirme, miro hacia atrás donde sentí la presencia y pude mirar al joven de lentes, me alegre, pero al ver que estaba con otra chica en la esquina donde yo lo espere, me quede tan perdida, todos mis alegrías y sueños se derrumbaron, me dirigí hacia un callejón que no tenía salida.

Estaba tan enojada, me quite mi vestido que tanto me tarde en buscar, total me siento desnuda, total ya no tengo nada, bote mi vestido azul a un lado de mí, me senté en el suelo, estaba en ropa interior, eso no me importaba, pensé que el vendría a buscarme, pero no vino nunca, no llego, mire nuevamente mi vestido, estaba enojada, escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, estaba sollozando.

Estaba hundida en mis lágrimas que no me di cuenta de nada, después escucho algo miro atrás y alguien alzo mi vestido azul y me lo tiro un poco más cerca. Alzo la vista y no lo puedo creer ¿Gohan?

'' ¿Doy tanta lastima? '' comente, algo ya calmada pero con mi voz quebrada, el solo me siguió mirando '' ¿Qué paso, acaso no invitaste a Angela? '' Ya que él no me respondió le hice otra pregunta, estaba enojada, recordando a Angela, el me lo quito.

'' La verdad, que yo nunca hubiera invitado a Angela '' me había respondido '' Tu misma, lo sabes, desde que me hizo salir a la fuerza con ella, no me agrado '' Agrego, yo solo lo mire, el camino hacia mí, y se sentó alado mío, agarro mi vestido y lo miro '' Me gusta este vestido '' Me susurro, yo solo saque una risita pequeña, el me agarro de mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo, el observo mis ojos muy rojos, por tanto minutos que había llorado. Mire que en su mirada, había ternura y amor, no pude aguantar, nuevamente mis ojos se untaron de lágrimas, y me lance a su pecho, comencé a llorar, el me abrazo, pude ver que me abrazaba con amor, cariño y sentía que él siempre me protegería '' ¿Y el no vino nunca, no llego? '' me susurro en mi oído, me comencé a calmar para responderle.

'' Si, llego '' comente en voz baja '' eres tú '' le sonreí.

Fin.

No mentira xD ajajajaja.

Él se levantó, y me invito a pararme, yo acepte la invitación, luego el agarro mi vestido que estaba todavía en el suelo, me lo dio, y se giró hacia atrás.

'' Cámbiate, te ves muy... '' comento, yo misma me miro y me olvido que estaba en solo ropa interior, con tanta vergüenza con mis manos me intente tapar lo que podía, el solo puse la pose todos los Son, una mano detrás de su cuello.

Me comencé a poner el vestido, aunque estaba un poco arrugado pero con milagro no sucio. El todavía con la pose de los Son, yo le toco el hombro, el me miro, y puso un sonrisa, me extendió la mano, yo la agarre y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la preparatoria, al llegar vimos que ya estaba acomodando el salón donde fue el baile. Gohan me soltó y se dirigió hacia un alumno que estaba haciendo todas las cosas solas.

Yo me quede esperando, hasta que vi que Gohan le suplicaba, hasta que el otro chico asintió y le dio las llaves del salón a Gohan, '' Pobre Gohan '' solo pensé, él se acercó a mí, me sonrió.

'' Bueno, como llegamos tarde, tenemos que acomodar todo el salón, antes de irnos '' me comento, yo me quede anonadada, solo para eso me trajo '' Pero antes '' Exclamo, yo le preste atención '' ¿Me concede este paso? '' Yo me alegre tanto que lo abrase '' ¿Lo tomo como un sí? '' Me susurro, yo solo me puse a reír, luego el encendió un aparato, y coloco una canción, yo nuevamente coloque mis brazos en su cuello y el sus brazos en mi cintura. No lo podía de dejar de mirar.

'' Te amo '' Le susurre, pero antes que él me digiera algo, lo bese en los labios, fue un beso cálido, y tierno pero él me abrazo más fuerte, sentí que su lengua quería entrar en mí, yo no lo permití, más bien me separe de él. Y fruncí mi ceño.

'' Yo también '' Dijo un poco avergonzado haciendo de nuevo la pose de los Son. Yo bote un suspiro. Se veía tan tonto, pero él es mío. Pensé en besarlo de nuevo, pero él me gano. Ahora si fue un beso un poco salvaje por su parte, cuando me faltaba aire, saque mis labios de los suyos.

'' Nunca conocí ese lado tuyo '' comente en tono de broma, él se sonrojo. Luego que estuvimos un rato bailando, tuvimos que acomodar todo el salón, por su culpa, pero lo bueno fue que el hiso casi todo el trabajo.

...

'' Después de esa noche de San Valentín, tu padre me pidió matrimonio ''

'' ¿Wow, enserio mamá? ''

'' Si Pan ¿cierto Gohan? ''

'' Si, pero no recuerdo que tú me besaste ''

'' ¿Como que no? ''

'' ¿Entonces quien fue primero papá? ''

'' Mmh... '' pensó un rato Gohan, se sacó sus lentes y se abalanzo sobre Videl, la miro para luego darle un beso.

'' ¡Ahh! Papá, acá hay una niña '' Gritaba Pan, mientras se tapaba sus ojos con sus manos.

'' ¡Tonto! '' Grito Videl, mientras aparto a Gohan y le lanzo una almohada.

Pan, dio un bostezo y se durmió, Gohan se levantó y agarro en sus brazos a Pan y la llevo a su habitación, la puso en su cama y luego la abrigo. Beso su frente y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, donde Videl se estaba haciendo la dormida.

'' Videl '' susurro

'' Estoy dormida '' contesto en tono de burla, Gohan se reía, hasta que se hecho alado de su esposa.

'' Sabes '' comento '' En verdad te grite, porque no quería que fueras sola, sin mí '' Videl se volteo hacia su marido, quien este la miro con seriedad, Videl estaba muy triste '' No quería que te pase nada, no sé qué hubiera hecho si es que te hubiera pasado algo '' agrego.

'' Pero Gohan, ya te eh dicho que solo fue una excusa '' le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

'' Pero aun así '' Le dio un beso corto en los labios '' Y sobre lo de Angela, fue que ella me pidió ir al baile, ya que ella fue una de la que organizo '' Videl tomo mucha atención a lo que decía su marido '' Pero yo le decía que no podía, estaba esperando a alguien '' Videl sonrió victoriosa, y poso su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan '' Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué te alejabas de mí, cuando quería acércame mas a ti? '' Pregunto. Videl bajo la mirada.

'' Porque tenía miedo '' respondió.

'' ¿Porque? ''

'' Que no me quisieras ''

'' Videl, desde que te vi, yo me enamore de ti '' La ojiazul levanto la mirada, Gohan solo sonrió '' Te amo ''

'' Yo también '' Respondió Videl, Gohan se acercó a su rostro y la beso.

**Fin.**


End file.
